


Meeting her once again

by thelala123



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, i meant to post this on Umi's bday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: Umi your strict studious girl who happens to be in an idol group has a certain crush on a particular someone but denies it till one day, five years later when old feeling arise once again.





	Meeting her once again

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on best girl's(Umi's) birthday but didn't complete it because my exams were going on. Well better late than never.

"Kotori, did you want to tell us something?" Umi asked, walking along into the bedroom with one of her childhood best friends Honoka behind her munching on some strawberry bread. Kotori, Umi's other childhood best friend was in the room, her back facing them. "Umi chan... Honoka chan..." Kotori turned to them teary eyed.

Alarmed, Umi and Honoka rushed to Kotori's side and gave her a hug. Kotori began to sob. The two, still clueless, comforted her. Umi's mind rushed as it tried to figure out the reason behind Kotori crying like this. Whoever did this to her would pay, but before that she would need to calm Kotori down with the help of Honoka. "Thanks..." Kotori sniffed as she leaned onto Umi's broad shoulders. "Who made you cry?" Umi asked with a soft look but Umi was boiling on the inside. No one will hurt her best friend. If they do they would pay. "Yeah Kotori chan, tell us. We'll beat them up." Honoka added making a fist.

"No one made me cry." Kotori said happy she had such amazing friends who were ready to stand up for her but this made her feel worse. "I got into a collage for fashion in France." she smiled.

"Ah that's amazing Kotori chan!! Honoka tackled Kotori. "Ah Honoka chan!"   
"Kotori I'm glad for you." Umi smiled genuinely happy for her friend though she felt her heart was going to break again. She wasn't ready for Kotori to leave her but this was her dream. Umi was not going to stop her. She had stopped her once and she wasn't going to do that again.

"I don't want to leave you two!" Kotori began to tear up again. "I almost left you both before and I don't want to leave you again!" Umi wiped off the tears from her face, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"Kotori chan becoming a fashion designer is your passion right?" Honoka asked. Kotori shook her head. "Then fight on!" Honoka encouraged, "You have gotten your chance to do what you've always wanted. Do it Kotori chan. As much as I don't want you to leave, do it. It's your passion after all." Kotori looked at her with disbelief. Just an year ago Honoka had stopped her and now she was asking her to go and pursue her dreams. "Kotori, I agree with Honoka. You should fulfill your dreams." Umi said with an encouraging smile, "There is technology. We can talk to each other as much as we want. Even if that's not there we will always be connected. Our friendship will never break."

Kotori gave the two a hug, "I was wondering what you two would say."

"Now I can go back to eating my bread." Honoka took out the bread she was eating from the back pocket where she stuffed it in when she saw Kotori crying. "Honoka!" Umi snatched the piece of bread, "You've been eating to much bread. You will get fat!"   
"Umi chan I've only been eating it since I stepped out of home. And that's a limited edition flavour." Honoka whined. "Umi chan give it to her." Kotori said. "But Honoka will-"   
"Umi chan..."   
"Fine, here is the bread." Umi handed the bread while muttering how unfair Kotori was under her breath. "My bread!" she petted her precious bread, "Kotori chan teach me the magic you use on Umi chan." Kotori laughed while Umi glared at Honoka.

"Honoka!" Umi growled. "Yikes! Umi chan's scary." Honoka clung onto Kotori. Umi looked at Kotori. Kotori looked happy and content. "Umi chan don't scare her," Kotori chided, "but your still cute anyway."

"Kotori!?" Umi stumbled back flustered. Why did Kotori do this to her? "See you're so cute!" Kotori smiled. Umi looked away, "You're so unfair Kotori..."

A few weeks later, Kotori was at the airport about to leave for France. Everyone in μ's had come. Nozomi had encouraged her by telling her that good fortune awaited her, Nico had given her the gift, a ' **learn French in 30 days** ' book, Eli gave her some encouraging words and gave her some tips on managing money. The first years did the same by telling she will do her best and beat up the others with her fashion. Honoka ended up crying, due to which Kotori ended up crying too. Umi felt like crying herself but she wasn't. She was going to strong in front of her. "Fight on okay." Honoka sniffed as she walked back to the rest of μ's.

It was now Umi's turn to talk to her. She approached Kotori one of her hands behind her holding Kotori's present. "Umi chan." Kotori smiled though still hadn't wiped her tears. Umi used her hand to who the tears off her face. Umi then gave Kotori a tight hug. "Don't cry, you are strong. I know you are going to do well over there. If you need anything call, I'll be right there as soon as I can." Umi whispered. "I have something for you." Umi released Kotori and showed her a flower. A blue anemone.

"I'll put it on for you." Umi said. "No it's alright Umi chan-" "No I insist." Umi said stubbornly. She tucked Kotori's hair behind her ear and placed the flower there. "You look beautiful." Umi complimented. It was unlike her to say something like that so smoothly so Kotori blushed. "A blue anemone protects you from all bad things." Umi explained, "It will protect you no matter where you are."

"Umi chan it's beautiful... thanks." Kotori hugged Umi. Umi who wasn't expecting the hug returned it after standing still for a moment. Who knew when she was going to hug Kotori again.

An announcement was made, telling all passengers, for the plane Kotori was going on, that it was the last call for them to board the plane. Kotori broke the hug and gave a kiss on Umi's cheek making blood rush up to Umi's cheeks. She kept her hand on the tingling area to which Kotori giggled. Kotori moved past her and hugged the other members who stood behind a dazed Umi.

"I'll see you all later." Kotori smiled though her voice was breaking. Everyone was wishing her a safe journey and good luck. And soon Kotori was gone, off to France. Umi felt sad. She could feel a prickling sensation on her nose. Tears threatened to fall but she wasn't going to cry. For some reason she could still feel the place Kotori kissed her to tingle.

"Seems like someone is in love." Nozomi approached Umi who was still dazed by the kiss. Umi yelped and moved back a few paces before saying, "No! I am not into such shameless things!"

"Love is not shameless Umi chan, in fact it's beautiful. It can heal you or break you." Nozomi said, making gestures with her hands. "I didn't mean that. I meant what you do afterwards." Umi clarified. "Oh so you are in love." Nozomi said, her lips curving into a smirk. "No its not like that!"

"Nozomi leave her alone." Eli intervened. "Ma ma~ Elichi I was just helping her that's all."

Eli sighed in defeat. "Don't tease her too much." she said, then going to console a sobbing Honoka along with Hanayo and Rin, passing by the quarreling couple, also known as Nico and Maki.

Nozomi spoke once again once it was a empty, excluding Nico and Maki who were too busy fighting or in their language (or more precisely Nozomi's language) flirting. "You know Umi chan, the sooner you accept your feelings the better. You just might lose her."   
"I'm not in love." Umi said, "As long as she's happy I'm happy."

"You're so stubborn." Nozomi shook her head. "You remind me of someone I know." Nozomi said looking up at the ceiling smiling, then turned back to her, "Anyway I'm just trying to help you. My cards told me the sooner you tell her the better."   
"Huh?"   
"Trust me it will be easier for you. I hid my feelings from Elichi for two years and it hurt me. The longer you keep it in, there are more chances you may hurt yourself in the process." Nozomi explained. "I'm not in love Nozomi, but thank you for the advise." Umi walked away annoyed. She wasn't in love with her childhood friend. They were childhood friends nothing more than that. "Umi chan you are so dense." Nozomi muttered before following Umi.

* * *

It was necessary for her to calm her nerves. She was practicing archery after all. Her hands shook as she pulled the string of the bow. Usually it would calm her but it didn't. Her heart still pounded in her chest like it did a few moments ago before she practiced. ' _Calm down. Your going to shoot an arrow through that bullseye. Love arrow shoot!_ ' she thought as she left the string releasing the arrow.

_Wham_. It had completely missed the target. Umi sighed in disappointment as she sat down, placing her bow beside her. She had no clue what was wrong with her. She was never this nervous unless she was going to perform on stage. And that was five years ago.

She buried her head in her hands. 'What are these feelings? Am I in love?' These thoughts swirled in her brain like a whirlpool amidst the huge blue ocean. It all started the previous day when μ's had planned to meet up after a very long time. Since their popularity had decreased substantially they could go out as normal people but yes, they do have a small fan base left since the Love Live competition always shows the previous winner before announcing the new one, or so Hanayo told them when they met.

They had planned to meet at Honoka's house. "Yukiho can you get my tea?" Honoka asked Yukiho who had entered the room to greet Umi. Yukiho rolled her eyes before telling her elder sister to get her act together. Umi shook her head disappointed after Yukiho left the room. "Seems like you haven't changed one bit Honoka."   
"Eh? Is that supposed to be a compliment?"   
"Take it both ways." Honoka grumbled in response. "I thought you would say something nice to me..." Honoka pouted. "Straighten up your act first."   
"Ah, not you too Umi chan." Honoka whined.

The two friends talked catching up on each other's lives, waiting for the others to come. Soon everyone was there except for Nozomi and Eli. "What's with those two nya? I want to get this party started nya!" Rin said excited jumping up and down in the room. "Rin chan calm down, they'll be here any moment." Hanayo said, effectively calming Rin down. Rin almost immediately sat be Hanayo, rested her head onto Hanayo's shoulder, purring.

"You mean whenever they finish fu-" Maki clamped Nico's mouth. "There are kids here." Maki glanced at Hanayo and Rin. "Why didn't they come with you? You live with them right?" Maki asked after a moment. "Nico gave a muffled answer before shoving Maki's hand from her mouth. "They had gone out before I even left. You've got a problem with that?"   
"What's your problem?"

They had begun to fight like any other day. It reminded Umi of practice. The two would always fight and then Nozomi would tease them or if things got out of hand Nozomi would threaten them with a washi washi max the most horrible punishment other than Umi's infamous wrath.

The rest just levitated away from those two and began to talk about their lives. "Kayo chin is a journalist nya." Rin said proudly, laying down on Hanayo's lap. "Rin chan..." Hanayo said embarrassed while Umi and Honoka congratulated her. "What kind of articles do you write?" Honoka asked jumping up and down in her place with enthusiasm. "I write articles about school idols since I used to be one." Hanayo's mood had changed from shy to excited, "I have to go and interview the newest winners of Love Live in a few days." Hanayo began to fangirl over a band called... Aqours? Umi guessed they were the ones who won or else... Hanayo stalked them(Umi hoped it wasn't the second option cause that would be shameless).

"I like this side of Kayo chin nya!" Rin said getting up, hugging Hanayo then again going back to the same position. Hanayo blushed. "I am a coach nya! I teach at a school nya." Rin said. "Fight on you two." Honoka said cheerfully. "What about you Honoka chan?" "I'm still looking for a job. For now I'm helping out in the shop." Honoka chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "What about you Umi chan?" Hanayo asked. "I'm taking over the dojo in a few months."   
"Wow..."   
"As expected of Umi chan nya! " Hanayo and Rin said amazed.

"We're here! Did anyone miss us?" a voice chimed in. "Ah Nozomi chan," Nozomi entered the room followed by a blonde, "Eli chan! You came!" Honoka rushed to the two and gave them a hug. Rin followed behind joining in. After the hug Nozomi went to control the NicoMaki situation before they began anything else. "Now everyone's here," Umi said but then remembered a certain member wasn't here. How she missed her. Though they talked frequently she missed to see her, face to face. "except for Kotori." she said sadly.

"We have a little surprise for you all." Eli winked in her direction. Umi had no clue if she were to believe that. When they all met when the first years were graduating from high school, Eli had a surprise and that happened to be her huge stash of chocolate for everyone in μ's. She had claimed she had a bigger one at home. This time it wasn't chocolate, but something better.

"Kotori!"   
"Kotori chan!"   
"Hi." Kotori waved shyly. Honoka moved from Nozomi and Eli and gave Kotori a bear hug. Kotori who wasn't prepared for it stood surprised for a second before returning the bone crushing hug. "I missed you Kotori chan!" Honoka sobbed as she left Kotori, but still holding hands. "I missed you too Honoka chan." Kotori said teary eyed.

Meanwhile Umi's heart was fluttering. She was happy to see her friend back after five long years. Umi observed as she was talking to Honoka. How her face lit up as Honoka talked to how she giggled ever so cutely to how the little tuft of her hair bounced as she shook her head to the way she dressed up. It revealed a bit of skin but at that moment Umi didn't care if it was shameless or not because Umi was stuck up on something. ' _Why does she look so hot!?_ ' Umi got up from her place and stood in front of Kotori. ' _Why am I thinking of shameless things!? Stay calm Umi. You are as cool as the ocean._ '

For some reason she felt nervous. Umi embraced the shorter girl. "Kotori..." she mumbled as she rubbed the back of Kotori's head as Kotori hugged her back. Umi hoped Kotori wouldn't hear her heart pound in her chest. "I missed you..." Umi said, moving her hand to Kotori's cheek. "I missed you too Umi chan..."

Umi's eyes drifted to Kotori's ear. She couldn't help but feel elated as she saw a blue anemone in her hair, resting on top of her ear, just as she had done to her when she was going to leave. "With the anemone I feel safe. It's like you are around." Kotori explained. "How do you know what I was thinking of?"   
"You were staring Umi chan." Kotori smiled innocently as Umi turned red as Maki's hair. "You're still cute... and hot." the statement made Umi blush even more. Was even possible to blush more than that?

They were interrupted by a cough from behind. "Stop flirting it's making me sick." Nico said. This time Umi hid herself behind her hands and Kotori began to blush."Nicocchi you're such a killjoy." Nozomi said lowering her camera.

Meanwhile Umi could feel herself over heat. She started to feel dizzy. ' _Shameless..._ ' she thought as she collapsed on the floor due to over heating (and shameless thoughts) and the world went black. So much for trying to play cool.

She only got up when every thing was about to end yet she had a great time with everyone. "Umi chan do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?" Kotori tugged at Umi's sleeve while making a cute expression. Umi was trying to make a sentence; at that moment she was succumbing to Kotori's cuteness. "Umi chan onegai!"   
Umi became a gay puddle with Kotori's gay-o-ray. "S-sure... if your mother allows." she managed to say. "Thanks Umi chan!" Kotori hugged Umi tightly before taking her phone from her stylish clutch to call her mother.

Coming to the present, Umi was in a dilemma. Kotori had been teasing her and like usual was just unfair. She was become a cute problem for her heart. As she thought about it, she noticed that she felt this way even before Kotori left. Umi knew Nozomi was right, even though Umi wouldn't go and tell her that.

It had been sometime since Kotori had left Umi alone. Kotori had received a phone call from a close colleague of her's. It had been fifteen minutes since Kotori left and there was still no sign of her. 

Umi was worried. Was that person threatening her? Was that person in a relationship with her? If that was the case Kotori never mentioned it. Even if she did mention it to the rest of μ's she would tell Umi later once Umi returned to normal.

Umi got up and headed to the backyard which was the best place to talk to anyone on the phone. Kotori knew that very well. Her guess was absolutely correct. Kotori was standing there near the door pacing around as she spoke rapidly in French. 'She learnt French fast.' Umi hid behind the door trying to find out why there was a slight blush on the girl's face. If only she knew French. Was the person she was talking to her boyfriend? Or maybe a person she had a crush on? Or...

"Umi chan I found you." Kotori chimed as she entered the room smiling brightly as she entered, finishing the phone call. Umi felt like she was melting back into a gay puddle again. Her smile was too powerful to handle. "Kotori how did you know-"   
"I saw you enter Umi chan." Umi was at a loss of words and felt guilty for eavesdropping. "Please forgive me Kotori for my mistake." she bowed, "I will be ready to do anything to fix this mistake."

Kotori raised a brow. "Anything Umi chan?"   
"Yes, anything."

A devilish smirk grew on Kotori's lips. "Umi chan kiss me." Kotori said ever so innocently but it was obvious what her not so innocent intentions were. "Ehh? But Kotori-"   
"Umi chan you said that you would do anything." Kotori said. Umi knew she lost the battle. She knew her weak point- a Sonoda never backs away from any challenge or word they make, and that meant this as well, even if it was... shameless.

Umi gulped. Umi took Kotori's face in her hands. She kept on chanting not to faint. She was going to kiss her. She was going to do it. The world slowly reduced to only them as Umi hesitantly moved her head towards Kotori. "Umi chan..." Kotori mumbled as she began to close the distance between them, her eyes fluttering shut in the process. And soon their lips met sending a electrifying feeling through Umi that she had never felt ever before. It was all so different yet... amazing. She felt like a high Pikachu. All thoughts went right out of her mind as it ceased to function. She could feel Kotori's slender arms wrap around her neck, deepening the kiss.

It was not long from then when they broke the kiss panting. The hugged each other right not wanting the other the go away. Kotori had looked away from Umi, embarrassed. Umi felt pleased and embarrassed of her actions. "Kotori I need to tell you something." Umi said lifting her chin up making Kotori to look at her making another cute expression. ' _Argh this is Kotori's fault._ ' Umi felt herself over heat again. The cute face, the kiss were getting to her. She collapsed on the ground again her vision fading to black as she could hear Kotori say, "Umi chan don't die!"

* * *

Umi woke up the next day when the sun was rising. She had been unconscious for such a long time! Umi sighed disappointed in herself. She had not been a good host, after all she did faint in hand a of her guest. She might as well make up for it by being a good host today, like helping her mother make breakfast for them.

Umi groggily tried to sit up on the bed but was stopped by a pair of arms slithering across her toned stomach. She turned her head so fast that her neck almost cracked, wondering where the arms came from. Umi immediately blushed and sank in the sheets. ' _Why is Kotori here!?_ ' she felt blood rush to her cheeks as she sank into the sheets.

She didn't know why she such feelings for a friend. Her heart had been shot by the biggest love arrow that one could find, by a little bird that nuzzled into her neck for warmth. Yes, the strict studious, heir to the dojo her parents owned was in love, head over heels for her child hood friend.

"Umi chan..." she heard the ashen haired girl murmur as she slept. Umi's focus was on her. "I... love... you..."

Umi grinned as she heard the words. Her feeling may be reciprocated back to her. Umi hugged the girl, smiling like a dork as she rubbed the back of of the head of the sleeping girl.

"Kotori I love you too..."

Omake:

"Umi chan!" Kotori hugged Umi from behind as she was cleaning the dishes after breakfast. "Ah Kotori what is it?" Umi continued to clean the dishes but a smile had grown on her face. "You know I wasn't asleep when you said that you loved me." Kotori said smiling ever so innocently. Umi gave a screech absolutely terrified her friend found out. "Don't worry Umi chan I like you in that way too." Kotori forced the blushing Umi to look at her directly for a second before pecking her lips and added, "When I asked you to kiss me yesterday I meant my cheek not my lips but that was fine too."

Umi who was just too gay and embarrassed happened to faint again.


End file.
